


You're not from around here, are you?

by Em_is_here



Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, But no one gets drunk, Drinking, Eugene Appreciation Week, Eugene is a traveller, History, Modern AU, Rapunzel is a local, daytrip to the local castle, it suggests something more but nothing actually happens, passing through, then they get icecream, they spend most of this fic in a pub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Eugene is just passing through. A modern traveler looking for shelter from the rain.Rapunzel wants to talk to someone new.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel
Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719349
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Coffee Shop Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not going to lie to you, this town is very much based around the town I went to school in and the pub they go to is based off of the one i worked at. If you look closely, you'll even see my self insert character. :)

Eugene ducked into the shop, getting himself out of the rain. He decided to wait for it to let up before running across the road to the big chain coffee shop to relax for a bit before heading back to his car. He was starting to be very glad he had parked in the long stay section of the small carpark. 

So he began browsing. It was just some generic tut shop - full of things suburban white people tend to enjoy having in their homes. But then he went further in and saw a coffee shop? In the back of a otherwise normal shop.

He went into the room, prices were good. Certainly no worse than the Costa across the street. Might as well buy one cup of coffee. 

“What can i get for you?” Asked the girl behind the counter.

“Medium black americano, please.”

“Anything else?”

“No thanks, just that.” He was well versed in the dialogue that happened between staff and customers and went through it with boredom.

“That’ll be £2.50 please.” 

He held up his card and the woman set the machine to take his money while she made his order. He went over to the side counter to wait for his coffee, taking this time to survey the area. There was a mother with two older children, a couple of teenagers “studying” together - chatting with the excuse of being productive and a young woman sketching. 

Eventually he took his coffee and sat with a view of the garden you could sit in when the weather wasn’t so awful. It was peaceful in the back of this shop, and you could see the fields beyond the garden fence and he knew the river would be distantly visible from those fields.

“Excuse me?” came a female voice from behind.

He turned his head and came upon the young woman from earlier. “Yes?”

“Feel free to not answer, but you’re not from around here. Are you?”

That question immediately put him on edge. He was indeed, not from around here and the first rule of travelling is try not to look like a tourist. 

“Who’s wanting to know?”

“Rapunzel.” She stuck her hand out. 

“Eugene.” He took it and shook, carefully. Something inside his gut told him he could trust this woman. “What gave it away?”

“Apart from the fact that i didn’t recognise you at all, you’ve spent half an hour staring at a view any local has gotten used to like you were seeing it for the first time.”

“That’s some observation you have there. Do you know everyone from here?”

“Mostly. I have lived here all my life and have never really left the surrounding area. I think the furthest I’ve ever gone is 20 miles from the house I was born in. I am an artist - of course I have good observational skills. What brings you here, Eugene.”

“I’m travelling. Following the A roads and stopping whenever I feel like it. Travelling north.”

The both of them talked for several hours. The rain came and went several times and suddenly Rapunzel checked her watch. 

“Shit! I have to go. I have a shift in ten minutes.”

“How much do you need to do beforehand?” He asked, trying to get more time with the girl with brown hair. 

“Nothing. I just have to walk down there.” She started to collect her things into her bag and put on her jacket.

Eugene took a momentary decision that would change his life. He downed his coffee and said “I’ll walk with you.” She smiled at him and waited for him to put his coat on and together they walked out of the shop, into the overcast evening. 

“Where do you work, anyway?”

“I bartend at one of the local pubs. It isn’t too far from here, and they should still be serving food if you’re hungry. It’s good food too.” 

His stomach decided that would be a perfect time to announce that he hadn’t eaten all day. So when they came to a pub named The White Lion, Rapunzel hurried off to put her things away and Eugene asked if they were serving food. 

“Of course. The menus are right over there.” Pointing to a side table beside the bar. He wandered over and took one, returning to sit at the bar while he looked through it. 

“You want a drink?”

“You have anything to recommend?” Eugene said with a smile. This was a good pub. From the demeanour of the landlord, a local’s pub as well. Clean and sturdy with a set of rough and ready regulars.

“Beer or cider?”

“Beer.” 

The man ended up pouring him a pint of some description or other. Eugene wasn’t too fussy about his alcohol and, to be fair he was distracted. Rapunzel had reappeared, talking to a girl teenager who was carrying a couple of plates to the table in the window. The girl moved away, taking a quick apprising look at Eugene and the menu in his hand. Nodding slightly. 

Rapunzel moved behind the bar. “Hi Fred. You been OK?” 

“It’s been quiet. Mel just left to go pick up Manda.” The bartender replied

“Cool.” She turned back to Eugene. “Have you decided what you’re going to order yet?”

He shook his head. “I can’t decide between the burger - a personal favourite, or the Ham, egg and chips - a pub staple. Any suggestions?”

“Personally burger. You going to stay up on the bar or are you going to move to an actual table? My suggestion would be to move to the table behind you.” She gestured to the table in question, pushed against the wall dividing the raised portion of the pub from the rest.

“I bow to your superior knowledge. One cheeseburger, please.”

He paid the bartender, who handed the order slip to the waitress from earlier who looked at him again before running off. He watched the pub become busier and busier as time went on, waiting only about 15 minutes before the girl came back holding a plate with a white cloth. 

“It’s hot.” she said as she put it down and walked around the corner, producing a basket with cutlery and other such peripherals almost out of nowhere. “If you run out of sauce, there are bowls of them around the corner.” He thanked her and she headed off to continue her work. 

The food was excellent. Even though he knew that most, if not all the ingredients were frozen originally, it was still obviously made with care and love while still managing to be prompt. That took some serious cooperation between kitchen staff. 

When he finished, everything was whisked away just as quickly and he returned to the bar. 

“You have a pretty smooth operation here, don’t you.” 

“We try to. We have a reputation to maintain - having good food and good service. Another beer?” the bartender replied. 

“Yes please. It’s a nice atmosphere as well. The place is almost giving you a hug.”

The barkeep, Fred, smiled at that. “No one has ever described it like that, but I suppose you’re right.” 

Beer was exchanged for money and away Fred went, to serve another customer. It was full dark now and Rapunzel came over to ask if he was ok.

“Never better. Good food in my stomach, alcohol in my hand and someone pretty is talking to me.” He grinned at that. Rapunzel gave a small indulgent smile and rolled her eyes. I’ve got another three hours until the end of my shift. Do you have somewhere to stay?” He opened his mouth to respond before she interrupted him “That isn’t your car…” He closed his mouth again. 

“Well. You’re staying with me tonight. Then you can continue northward. You think you can last another three hours? There’s a band coming later that can keep you entertained.”

“I’ll just make some friends and enjoy myself. It’s been a long while since I’ve stopped in a place like this for very long.”

Several hours and beers later, Eugene had the numbers of some very friendly locals who had been bested by in a game of pool, he had bought a round of drinks for the teenagers celebrating the final 18th birthday of their group with a trip to the pub and had continued to flirt with Rapunzel. At the end of her shift, she had joined him, but the both of them were getting tired now and the sky was clear. They could do with a walk.

As they walked the streets towards Rapunzel’s home, arm in arm, they continued to talk. Rapunzel told him of her mother’s death and how she had inherited a house. She had stayed there because she simply couldn’t think of living anywhere else. She was enrolled in an art course at the local Uni and used her job and the maintenance loan to pay for the bills, the small amount she had inherited going into savings.

Eugene told her that he was running from a house fire further down south than she had ever been. Instead of just buying some new house or apartment, he was using the insurance money to travel the country. Eventually he would settle down in whatever part he liked the best. “Although this place is quickly climbing the ranks if I’m honest.” 

They shared stories of their childhoods and their hopes for the future. By the time they reached her front door, it felt like they had known each other their whole lives. 

So there he stood, in the door of her spare bedroom with her in the door to hers. 

“Thank you Rapunzel, I think I have enjoyed tonight more than i have enjoyed any day in months. It is a really generous thing you’ve done for me.”

“It’s nothing. Goodnight Eugene.”

“Goodnight Rapunzel.”

As he slipped under the covers he sighed, thinking of the incredible woman across the landing from him. He fell asleep listening to her voice in his head.


	2. Breakfast and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Rapunzel have a day out

By the time Eugene made it downstairs the next morning, Rapunzel was halfway through making breakfast. The kitchen was an odd U shape with the fridge and freezer in the middle and two entrances to the rest of the house, probably an extension. When she heard him coming she half turned her head and asked “Tea or Coffee?”

“Coffee please.” 

She pointed him towards the kettle and fetched a mug and instant coffee. “I don’t drink coffee myself so that’s all I have. The omelettes are almost ready, then we can eat.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had omelettes for breakfast. Only lunch.”

“Well then, you’re missing out.” She folded them both in half so that they neatly fitted onto the smallish plates she had out. She handed him his plate and a fork and waved with her own to the table in the next room. 

They chatted mindlessly while they ate, nothing particularly important but similar to the one they had had yesterday in the cafe. Then she asked the million dollar question: “What are you going to do today?”

“Well, I was going to see what I could do locally?”

“It’s not the most touristy of towns, I’m afraid. There’s a tiny, tiny museum and the castle but that’s pretty much it. I don’t have work or school today so I’d happily be your guide.”

“There’s a castle?”  
“Castle is a strong word if I’m honest. In, like, the Tudor period, the local lord built it and some of the design choices resulted in his execution, but it’s essentially a big house.” He was clearly interested. “I’ll give you the whole sordid history when we get there.” He looked up, surprised. “What? You looked interested and neither of us have anything to do today. So I’ll recite everything they made me learn about it in school.”

Twenty minutes later after a very awkward shower session where she yelled to him that it was safe from behind her door, they set out, walking the ten minutes to the “castle”, most of it along a very pretty stream. She told him some anecdotes from her time at school.

“So somehow the boy had managed to get out before the rest of us and was holding the door closed. He roped in his friends a little but it was mostly him and with almost every girl in class pushing, we still couldn’t get the door open. So, I went back up the Down Stairs, all the way across the building and down the upstairs, praying I wouldn’t meet a teacher.”

“What would have happened if a teacher had seen you?” 

“I would have been yelled at for going the wrong way and told to go around. God I hated that system.” She was hanging off of his arm now and he was smiling down at her. “Anyway, no teacher was around so I stomped towards him and pulled him back enough for the girls to get the door open. He fell down in the process and for a solid two years whenever people wanted to tell the story, it would start with “Remember that time Rapunzel beat up James?” Even though I clearly hadn’t.”

“A real problem for you, I’m sure.”

“Hey,” she swatted his arm, “Don’t laugh. I had to maintain a sweet and non violent reputation which was seriously tarnished by that incident!”

“Oh, I’m sure, sunshine. Doesn’t mean it’s not funny.”

“Oh shush, you.” She was grinning, whether at the nickname or his tone he wasn’t sure. “Aha! We have arrived!” She swept her hand at the scene. “May I present the town’s only claim to fame.” He looked to find a historic, stone building that looked more like a stately home than a castle. He told her so.

“Yeah. Told you. Buuuuut,” she turned them so their backs were to the building. “The other side of that wall is 30ft from top to base. And it’s made of rubble - easy to rebuild. Aand,” she turned them another 90° the other side of that wall has the makings of a moat, and would have had a retractable portcullis. There are also fireplaces, indicating that they would have been used as lodgings, most likely for soldiers.” 

“Ok, not typical of most stately homes.”  
“It gets even weirder.” She dragged him through the main archway into another, smaller courtyard, pointing up as they went “Portcullis #2 and murder hole” and round the corner into a small, formal garden with a high, but thin wall around it. “That wall is very thin, and back directly onto the local church. There’s evidence of there being a direct entrance into the church from the lord’s chambers. This entire wall, and the northern one we haven’t seen are absolutely useless when it comes to defence.”

“That is very odd.”

“Do you want to hear what happened to the man who built it?” He nodded. “He was executed for high treason. This castle was partially used as evidence.”

“It clearly couldn’t be used for defence though.”

“This was Tudor England. He and the king had been friends since childhood and that didn’t stop him taking his family’s land and titles for 30 years.” Eugene winced. “And that is the most significant thing that has ever happened in connection to this place.”

Somehow, the two of them ended up on the playing fields that backed onto the cafe they had met in yesterday, eating icecream from the icecream van that had appeared. She was leaning into his side. 

“You really know this place well, don’t you. You love it too.”

“It’s the only place I’ve ever known, Eugene. Of course I love it.” He kissed the top of her head, suddenly bold now he couldn’t see her face. She looked up at him, a confused look on her face. “What was that for?”

His answering smile was soft. “For still having the joy in living I lost years ago. Because I appreciate you, and your being the walking embodiment of summer sunshine.”

Her answering smile was just as soft “You’re welcome.” Her eyes met his and lingered far too long before breaking away. “Fish and chips?” 

“Please.” 

So they left the park, depositing their rubbish in a nearby bin and when she held out her hand, he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is the beginning of a MC, huh. 
> 
> Rapunzel Appreciation Week, Day 4 - AU
> 
> The story Rapunzel tells in this, actually happened to me. And my school did have that god awful one way system that made it a pain to get anywhere.
> 
> As always, Tumblr holds the rest of the raps appreciation...

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene Appreciation week, day 4 - AU.
> 
> As always, head over to @fishskiin on Tumblr to see all the amazing work people have done in honour of Eugene.
> 
> This may, or may not be expanded upon. We shall see.


End file.
